Dancing Blades
by madwomans
Summary: Summary: Teresa had just started in the organization but she ends up meeting Isley in the forest. And then well things get a little complicated later on. I have edited some of the chapters trying to improve them I should have chapter 5 up soon bye!
1. Dancing Blades

Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore

Summary: Teresa had just started in the organization but she ends up meeting Isley in the forest. And then well things get a little complicated later on.

WARNING: I am doing this based on the manga not the anime and character might be occ

* * *

The moon shone brightly tonight allowing Teresa to see with out too much strain. The tree's stood unmoving the wind died along with sun's setting. Silver eyes pierced through the night watching and waiting. Her senses sharp as the blade she held in her hand. Her late night visitor was wary of her blade.

They readied themselves both staring down on each other. Teresa was the first to make a move; thrusting her sword forward at her unwelcome guest's neck she glared at the man that stood before her. _"No not man.... monster." _She knew who he was_._

"Isley" her eyes narrowed at the creature that stood before her. She lunged forward with her sword aiming for his head. He moved his head to the side blade grazing his cheek.

Teresa swung the blade to the right hoping to take his head but he disappeared_. "Relax" _she whispered to her_s_elf_. _Teresa jumped from the spot where she once stood dodging his attack. She backed away from Isley, sword in both hands waiting for him to attack.

There swords clashed against one another. Teresa was strong yes but she was not ready for this, yes she had faced many awakened ones but not on this level.

They continued their dangerous dance, swords clashing. Teresa met his strike with such force that both were pushed back. She had no choice but to fight if she ran then she couldn't call herself no.1. Her eyes watched him they both stood preparing for one or the other to attack. She attacks first sticking her claymore in his stomach. This was her mistake. He held fast to the blade in his stomach. With his sword arm he brought it down to cut her hands off. She jumped away before the strike could hit its target

He removed the sword from his stomach. His blood forming a pool at his feet had dirtied his clothes. He now wielded both weapons.

"Tch." A look of anger and irritation was upon her face. He didn't like that look. He had no intention of following her until he saw her fight. The yoma had no chance. When they did decide to attack it was if she knew their every move. He continued to stare her with amusement. She continued to glare. He sighed in satisfaction.

She was confused and it showed on her face. She hadn't expected him to change his mood. She had a lot of questions. Questions she knew he wouldn't answer. Like why was he here and why did he waste his time following her? She had sensed him the moment he stepped into that town. It wasn't hard spotting him either because he was dressed in a ripped cloak isolating himself out of the crowd.

"You lasted longer than I thought what number are you?" Isley asked his eyes sparked with interest. Teresa was carefully deciding what to say to him. "_Tell him the truth or an obvious lie_." She thought

"I am number 13 of the organization." She lied blatantly. He disappeared in a blink of an eye and reappeared behind her. His left arm slipped over her waist bringing her closer to his body; while his right hand went to her hair his hands removing the tie that held it in place. "Oh Really. Then tell me what is your name." It wasn't a question she could willingly choose to answer.

"Teresa…" She answered her voice blank. He continued to play with her hair twirling it around his fingers. "What a pretty name." he whispered in her ear. It sent a shiver down her body. He repeated her name "Teresa." Testing how it felt on the tip of his tongue.

"One of the names of the twin goddesses it suits you." He released her watching as she spun around trying to face him. She went to grab the hair tie on the ground but Isley caught her hand before she could reach it. "Leave it you look much more beautiful with it down."

"Teresa we will meet again I can assure you that." Isley started to walk away

"Oh I can't wait for that to happen." She muttered to herself sarcastically.

"Neither can I." He disappeared in a flash.


	2. Teresa

Disclaimer: I do not own claymore

* * *

"Teresa" Her dark companion called to her watching Teresa with ugly cold eyes.

"Orsay what is it?" The woman asked not really paying any attention to him instead focused on the village ahead. The hill they stood on gave a good view of the small town.

"The town's people are ignorant to the presence of what stalks them." He turned his back facing the opposite direction of the village. "What will you do Teresa?" A twisted smirk on his face. "Will you go to help them even though you weren't assigned to this area?"

She was walking towards the small village ignoring Orsay's questions. She didn't know why she was headed in that direction it wasn't her problem it was someone else's job.

She continued on thinking of what happened the past few weeks. Isley of the north had left an impression on her. Instead of her hair in the ponytail she usually kept it in, it was now down.

When Orsay came to check on her the night after her encounter with Isley he was surprised to see her hair down. He did not ask why the sudden change and she didn't tell him about the little encounter with Isley nor the reason why she left her hair down. (Because really, she herself didn't know why she took Isley's advice)

In her own little world she had almost forgotten where she was realizing she stood in front of the village. The villagers were asleep all lights were out. A normal onlooker would see it as a normal peaceful setting.

She felt its movements and to confirm it, a piercing scream shattered the night's calm. She ran to where she could feel the yoma and where she heard a scream. The house was small like all the other houses around her.

"Help!!!!!" the cries were that of a child. Teresa rammed the door sending it back with incredible force. Back facing Teresa it growled. "You dare to interrupt me?" It faced Teresa.

The child whimpered from underneath the Yoma. Forgotten and unnoticed the child ran from the beast but stopped. He stared at the ethereal being before him. The moon shone upon her making her eyes glow and the sword reflected the light making the yoma very edgy.

It was all over before the child could blink the woman with amazing speed had thrust her sword through the Yoma's neck sending the head flying landing behind the kneeing body.

Teresa turned her head to the child. Silver meeting brown her face remained impassive. After a moment of staring the child stood. "A- are you an angel?" A smile appeared on her face, she placed her sword away. So she wouldn't intimidate the child. The boy stared at the woman who came to his rescue. "Where are your parents?" her question brought him back to reality. "There alive they went to another village saying it was an emergency." He looked at the headless corpse. "That was my uncle or… at least I thought it was."

His returned to look at her but she was gone. The child got up and walked to his room thinking maybe it was all a dream, although he knew the Yoma had been real he wasn't so sure about the "angel" that had saved him.

She sat back against her sword watching anything that stirred. Whether it be an animal or the wind moving the branches nothing went unnoticed and his presence didn't either.

"Isley"


	3. Isley

Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore! If I did Teresa would still be alive!

* * *

He smiled at the mention of his name. His eyes met hers and in a flash she was behind him blade resting just above his right shoulder. For a moment nobody made any movements. The wind blew through the trees. Making it seem as if the forest was shuddering in anticipation.

"Humph. Your quite aggressive aren't you Teresa of the faint smile?" A small smile appeared on his handsome features. She blinked and that was her first mistake. He was a mere 3 inches away from her face. Too close for her liking.

She could sense it. _A punch to the lower stomach_. She caught the fist with her hand and then she twisted his arm completely off. Surprised by his missing hand he jumped away from Teresa. She chucked the useless appendage to the ground in front off him. Because he didn't need to. He didn't pick it up.

"Incredible." His face showing delightful awe. "You're not really number 13… are you?"

His only reply was the small smile on her lips. "I see well then are you going to tell me or are you going to show me?"

_I can sense it his body it's changing_. "Ah…. I see your power is the ability to morph your body parts into any weapon you see fit." He didn't reply instead onslaught of arrows were sent her way. "Maybe I should put a bit of effort into Hmm?" She smirked.

A huge yoma energy consumed the surrounding area sending chills through Isley's body. "Ah I see your rank must be number 1." His dark eyes met gold. "Your power it's remarkable and at only using ten percent of it." Her grip tightened on her sword. "Isley of the north your head is mine."

She charged forward dodging the arrows that he sent her way. Jumping over him her back facing his back she turned and swung her sword at him. He flipped over the sword landing behind her.

"Isley my rank is No.1 you were right." She said her head facing forward. He thought of awakening to show her his true power but decided against it because Luciela would know he was here and he didn't really want to deal with her. Not now not when he was fighting this interesting woman.

There fight continued on both determined to win. Teresa knew she could beat him in this current situation and he knew it to and it bugged her. _Why isn't he fighting in his awakened form?_

_"She knew." _ He thought as they continued to fight she knew that he was holding back while she was overpowering him. He could unleash his power anytime and yet he didn't and that aggravated Teresa. She stopped her assault and looked at him incredulously. "Why aren't you awakening?"

He contemplated on whether or not he should tell her the truth. Her eyes reverted back to its silver color. "Well if you're not going to fight me with all your might I'm leaving."

She sheathed her sword and walked towards him. As soon as she reached him she stopped. "Come to the North and meet me in Pieta will continue this there." She shot him a look of annoyance but huffed in irritation. "What if refuse to meet you?" His eyes met hers. "Then we won't finish what we have started."

She blinked and then he was gone. "What have I gotten myself into now?"

Teresa looked up to the stars wondering what was about to happen. She did know that she was placed in a position that she didn't like one bit.


	4. Complaints and Pieta

Well I'm not dead just so you know. And I'm not abandoning this fic. In fact I know everything like how I'm going to end it. I've been to busy to write and I have another fic up and honestly I really wanna do that one more than this. I think it's one of my best work I've ever did. But like as I said **I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FANFIC! **

Now on with the disclaimer: I do not own Claymore.

* * *

"B- But Miss Teresa we can only pay for one Yoma!" the village mayor argued. Teresa stood looking down on the corpse of the yoma. "Miss Teresa?" the mayor called. Teresa glanced at the villagers impassively.

"Then I'm off." Ignoring the villager's protests; Teresa turned to walk away. The villagers all tried to walk towards until. A shadow fell on them. They lifted their heads to sky and saw it. The yoma had wings. It hovered above the villagers its eyes watching Teresa.

It charged swooping down on the Claymore. Teresa sighed in irritation; drawing her sword she leaped into the air meeting the demon halfway. She sliced the yoma upright in half. A smile on her face she landed with poise. She turned her head to the side to look back at the villagers. "I won't charge you for this yoma." The villagers face lit up with gratitude. The mayor went to thank her but she continued. "Oh you think I did this because I pitied you?" She turned to face the villagers. "Hmph. I only killed it out of self defense."

The villagers looked at her baffled at her attitude. She turned and left the village. Once she was gone she looked at her surroundings. It was calm, hills surrounded her. She felt at peace. But a soon as it came it was gone.

"Teresa there you are." She looked back to her handler silver eyes gleaming in the moonlight a small smile on her face. "Ah. Orsay what do you want?" He stood beside her now eyes focused on her. "You are being reassigned to a new location."

"Oh? Then where am I being sent to then?" She eyed her companion with a little interest. She waited for him to speak. "You're being relocated to the north." Her face fell into surprise. "Is there something wrong with that Teresa?" Orsay questioned with apathetic eyes. Teresa shook her head indicating no.

She saluted to her handler. "Aye Aye boss." She walked past him heading north. _ "It seems something must really hate me._

* * *

**_Somewhere in the Northern lands _**

A man stood over the body of the awakened one. His eyes watched the corpse that lay before him another that would challenge him. What was it their business that he left to go to the south? The south he had always wanted to have it but he didn't want to cause a war between the abyssal ones. It would be destruction at its full peak. But when he went there he remembered why he wanted it. The lands so beautiful filled with much life; unlike here where life could barely be sustained.

"Isley have news for you." Rigardo eyes were focused on the back of Isley's head. Isley turned his head to Rigardo. The two men didn't really get along much. Rigardo always wanted to prove to everyone that he was stronger than Isley. After their fight however he submitted to Isley. He now followed the seemingly older man.

Isley looked back at the male awakened before he fully turned to face Rigardo. Isley gazed at Rigardo showing him that Isley's attention was solely on him. "A new claymore will grace us with her presence."

"Ah yes I remember Lilith got a little carried away with that claymore." Isley walked forward. "I believe you might find this interesting." He stopped right beside Rigardo. "Oh really?" Isley eyes met Rigardo's. "There sending their number one."

_"Interesting indeed."_ Thought Isley. "_So you're coming to Alfons are you Teresa?"_ He continued on ignoring the stare Rigardo was giving him. Rigardo called to Isley. "Where are you going?"

Isley smiled and whispered. "To welcome our new guest."

* * *

**Two days later**

Teresa had finally reached Pieta. Looking at the vast mountains made Teresa feel small. It was a nice change though from the south. But it wouldn't last long. Though Teresa was the solitary type; she craved companionship though she would never admit it to anyone not even herself. This place was so bare except the people that lived here. She was going to get bored (lonely) very quickly out here.

The villagers all stopped their activities and watched the silver-eyed slayer with some interest. Teresa looked on her focus on the cloaked man at the centre of the village. At that moment she knew who he was.

* * *

Well here you go I think I wrote more in this chapter than I ever did in any other chapter. I think the characters were a bit OCC but when are characters not in a Fanfiction? Well anyways I try to update soon if not at the end of the month or at the beginning of April. Okay well bye bye.


	5. Fates cross

Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore

I edited my chapters because I thought they were poorly done well I hope this chapter is much more better.

* * *

_"So he knew I was coming." _ Teresa stood there for a moment watching him. She couldn't see with the hood covering his face. But she knew it was him who else could radiate such power other than an awakened being. She started to walk towards him. She was half way there when a couple walked past him. As soon as the couple strode past him he was gone.

She could feel his yoma energy just outside the village._ "So you want me to meet you outside this village Hmm?" _ Teresa smiled and then the villagers that were watching her blinked in confusion as she vanished into thin air.

Her legs carried her over the deep snow without too much trouble. She came to a sudden halt drawing her claymore forward. She blocked the attack aimed for the top of her head. She pushed her opponent's sword away from her; sending him high into the air. She jumped up her sword clashing with his. He brought his fist in to strike her. She brought her legs up kicking against his sword sending her self towards the ground. Her hands met the ground allowing her self to back flip and return to her fighting position.

He landed on the ground as well with not as much grace as she did. By now his hood that covered his features had unveiled showing Teresa his face.

"Hello again Teresa…" he paused. "It seems as though we were meant to cross swords." Teresa closed her eyes then replied with a smile. "I didn't think someone like you would believe in such a fickle thing like fate Isley." He looked at her smirking. "I don't but it would seem that way wouldn't you agree?"

He was right it did seem as though something was pulling them together. The clank of her sword being put away made Isley's form less aggressive reverting into a normal stance but his hand still held on to his sword.

"Tell me Teresa." Teresa had her eyes closed when she replied with an "hm?" He decided to put his blade away knowing she wouldn't attack him. "Why are you here?" Teresa gave him an apathetic look. "Why did ask a question you already know the answer to?"

"Humph." He looked at her watching her for a moment before he finally spoke. "Teresa in three days meet me at a village called Saru. (S-A-Roo) He turned to leave. "Why should I?" she called to him. He stopped and considered her words. "It doesn't matter if you show or not it's your decision whether you go or not will not affect me." How wrong his words were.

Later On During Midnight with Teresa

She couldn't sleep again. It was another night for her she'd sleep in the finest room in the comfiest bed and still she couldn't fall asleep. She sat on the floor with her sword behind her. She usually fond some comfort like this but not tonight. Thoughts of what was happening were bothering her. She shouldn't involve herself with the awakened it would only lead to trouble. The organization would suspect her for treason and probably lop off her head. "_As if they could"_ she thought. Maybe it wasn't just that she couldn't sleep on the bed it was the fact that an Awakened being was outside her room listening on her. A look of glum graced her face. She really just wanted to sleep. However she just couldn't ignore this one he was stronger than normal awakened ones. He must have been number 2 or 3 she mused. "Well time to find out."

Her door exploded into millions of pieces and the shadow of a loin appeared over her. Teresa turned her head towards the awakened being. "Quite small for an Awakened being aren't you?" she taunted. "And here I thought you would be something big but maybe I shouldn't under estimate a former no.2 such as yourself." She stood up claymore in hand. She was currently wearing a white see through nightgown. An offering she couldn't refuse from the lovely old owner of this inn. His silver eyes studied her form. He hadn't seen her well when she was facing Isley. Now that he could see her he was in admiration. Her beautiful hair her form and the authority in her presence all were quite wonderful attributes. _"What a desirable woman."_ he thought to himself. His eyes traced the only flaw on her body the scars caused by the transformation.

"No wonder why Isley is quite taken with you."

With Isley

He sighed to himself in exasperation. He had spent the night alone again. It was her that made him sleepless that smile of hers. He would wake up sweating from the dream he would have. He had never felt such desire towards a woman before. Most women awakened or human would die to be with him for one night. Some cases most human women did. He left the bed and entered the main room of the one leveled cottage.

"What are you still doing up Lilith?" The woman that was questioned looked up at Isley.

"I was hoping to ask what was wrong with the master." The red head explained. Her honey colored eyes met Isley's. "But I see that it is that woman misses Teresa that keeps the master up."

"Ah right you are… Lilith where is Rigald?"

* * *

Yes done I'm done for now… Christina I can't come camp this weekend . because I told my mom that your mom and you were sick and she didn't want me to catch it and my House phone is on the fritz again. Well anyways I hope you doing ok. I'll see you tonight on msn or tomorrow or on Monday or maybe I'll call you it depends.


	6. Battle 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore

* * *

Well I'm updating again isn't that nice? Well for me it is I'm really lazy It's not that I lose interest but I'm just really lazy to the point were sometimes well never mind you don't wanna hear my boring story you want to read this.

* * *

There was no answer from the former number three. She rose from her seat walking towards him. Lilith stopped when she was mere inches away. Her eyes were glazed over only one thing could be seen in her eyes. Want. She proceeded to kiss him but he moved to the side.

It wasn't that he didn't find Lilith attractive. But his dreams were plagued by Teresa. He would wake up sweaty and hard because of her. Normally when he had urges like those Lilith or another woman would satisfy them. Lately though he had stopped taking most woman to his bed.

"Please master." She whimpered. Isley looked towards her; her eyes begging him.

Would you look like this if I were to take you? He mused, leaning forward brushing his lips against Lilith's neck.

No she would be more aggressive and not so easily swayed by just one single touch.

It was hard not to watch the monsters go at it. The claymore and lion continued their deadly bout. The beast was quick but it was as if though the claymore knew it's every move. No matter how fast the beast got the woman would only match it.

It was hard for the on-looking villagers to keep up with the pair. At first there was a huge explosion of wood and glass from Old Lera's inn. Everyone from the pub had rushed out. Only to turn and find a beautiful yet scarred woman fighting that fiend.

The next thing they knew was that the fight ended up on the east side of town where the market was located. Then they ended here on the north side of the village. Where most of the homes were located, where families slept safely and peacefully, well were supposed to.

The villagers if they knew better should have fled. They didn't realize that Riglad was running on a bloody rampage and the only thing stopping him was a very tired claymore, which hadn't slept in five days.

Normally she didn't go without sleep for that long. However the organization insisted that she get there as soon as possible. It was also his damn fault to. She jumped forward bringing down her claymore on Rigalds arm. He hissed extending his claws at her head.

She disappeared before he could make contact. Reappearing behind she took swing at his head. He jumped grabbing the blade throwing it off to the side.

The villagers shook in fear as they watched her stand there, head bowed fists clenched. They thought she was finished, that they were finished. But only few of them realized the amazing amount of power emitting from her.

She looked up eyes piercing gold. The lion shuddered; his face lightened in fear.

"What the hell are you?"

A cryptic smile was all that answered him.

* * *

Hey you guys again another lovely short chapter from me. Well at least I updated anywayz happy Easter. Well see guys later.


	7. Sorry

To all readers of my Fanfiction Dancing blades I will not be writing it anymore. I am very truly sorry. The thing is I re-read the story and well I thought it was a piece of crap. I will not completely abandon this fic. I'm going to try and improve my story. A beta reader is out of the question. I don't want my fiction becoming their fiction. I realized that when I had someone beta reader read over my work. There was one Beta Reader that I really liked. She was crusnik-02 but she doesn't have time to beta read. But like I said I am improving my writing skills and I will return to this fic. When, I have no Idea but I will certainly return. Sorry to all of those who really adored this fic. But unless you can help me improve with out actually taking my story and changing it I guess you'll have to wait. Sorry truly very sorry. If you have any suggestions send me a Private Message not a Review.

Thank you

And I'm so sorry.


End file.
